totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Aftermath: Playa Des Losers
Summary. Plot LIVE FROM THE AFTERMATH STUDIOS, HERES… HAROLD AND SADIE? The two new hosts of the aftermath sit in the main seats and greet everyone. In the audience, people began to shout cheers and praises at the newlywed couple. (‪#‎TeamHardie‬!) They decide to get a quick move on to things, in order to get to the important questions. Harold calls out all of the contestants eliminated pre-merge: Tyler, Jo, Duncan, Zoey, Heather, Lightning, B and Eva. He pokes some light fun at them (except his son, B) and Heather snaps and claims that he isn’t even considered an all-star like she is. Sadie snaps right back and tells her to watch it (Oh! She is definitely a mad Mama Bear. Put her in her place, Sadie!) Zoey tries to calm things down and tells them to ask the questions they have. Sadie begins and asks them questions about their eliminations and how they felt. Duncan answers first and says that he’s stopped caring about the game after Gwen stopped caring for him (earning a few sad “awwws” from the audience and the cast). Zoey rubs his shoulders and tells him everything will be okay - to which he smiles. Heather answers the question and says that, while she is EXTREMELY mad about being eliminated she has to give props to Bridgette for making such a bold move (and everyone agrees). Eva says that she doesn't care about any bold move and that she’s out to get Dawn and Noah. Things begin to turn ugly when Jo gets up and says that she has no right to flirt Lightning (who has been getting the silent treatment from Jo at Playa Des Losers! LOL!) Lightning tries to intervene but both girls tell him to shut up! Harold, trying to avoid a fight, moves along and calls out the post-merge eliminatees: Sierra, Scott, Dawn, Trent, Noah and Alejandro. Eva, seeing the two people she talked about before, gets up and yells at both of them. Noah defends himself saying that he was just playing the game while Dawn becomes very upset at being considered a bad person. Trent comforts her and tells Eva that she was just doing the best she could to play the game. Eva growls and sits back down (those anger management classes have been working...ish!) Sadie asks the same question to the post-merge eliminees as she did to the pre-merge ones. Sierra says that she has accepted being eliminated and was happy to be part of an all-star season, but is extremely frustrated that Noah took her down when he should’ve gone home. Harold takes this opportunity to point out to Noah that he has lost many friends this season and has made even more enemies to which everyone says YES! Alejandro comments on the fact that even he and Heather are better liked than he is (OUCH LOL!). Noah, upset and panicking, says that he doesn’t care, because the past winners are probably much better liked anyways. As if on cue, Harold and Sadie call out the past winners of the show: DJ, Cody, Courtney and Brick! They all sit near the hosts and the audience claps wildly (hmm, I guess Noah was kind of right.) Harold asks the previous winners what they think of THIS season’s final four and who should be crowned the true all-star. Cody begins and immediately says that Gwen deserves for being the only contestant ever to make it to the finale twice. Courtney agrees and says that while Gwen annoys her sometimes, she played a great game. Brick speaks up and says that he believes Anne Maria or Mike should win (I’ve never heard Sierra scream “YEAH! WOO A.M.!” so loud as I just did) to take one for the newbies. Trent supports the idea of Mike winning and many people in the crowd “aww” at his statement. Everyone looks at DJ and asks what he thinks of Bridgette winning and her strategy. He lets out a big sigh and says that while he hopes that she wins, he’s really upset that she’s sacrificed some of her heroic-ness to get to that point. Harold and Sadie move along and pass out jack in the boxes to everyone including the previous finalists. Heather questions this and asks if Josh or Blaineley had something to do with it, to which Harold replies yes. Sadie explains that one of the boxes contains a chance to get into the finale… WOAH!!!!! The contestants rip off each box open and get a surprise! A shock here, a shock there and what’s this…? Noah’s EXPLODED! LOL HE’S BALD! (Karma sure does SUCK A LOT, HUH?) After everyone's box is opened Harold and Sadie reveal the truth! NO ONE IS GOING TO THE FINALE! Oops… it was just a random draw to see who would be helping each finalist and… its the finalists! Wow, how great is that. Looks like Anne Maria gets Cody as a helper, Gwen gets Courtney, Mike gets Brick and Bridgette gets DJ! Oooh, my. It’s sure going to GO DOWN! Who will be crowned the ultimate all-star? Who will lose? Find out on the finale of ALL STAR BATTLE! Trivia *Harold and Sadie take over the role of Host and Hostess of the Total Drama Aftermath Show due to the arrest of Blaineley and Josh Lastname. *Harold, Sadie, Brick, Courtney, Cody, and DJ all make cameos in this episode. **This makes Courtney the player with the most cameos this season after her cameo in Dawn of the Undead. *It is revealed that after the contestants were eliminated during the season, they were taken to a Four Star resort called Playa Des Losers where they have been watching the competition. *Noah loses his hair in this episode. This makes him one of three contestants to lose their hair over the course of the series. **The first two were Heather and Sierra. **Noah is the first male to lose his hair, and the second antagonist to do so. *Eva returns to her normal appearance after having had a makeover from Suckers Punched to It Wasn't The Last Episode, Sorry. Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aftermath Episodes